


Выполненное обещание

by WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: Вместо Имир Марселя съела Дина Фриц. Став человеком, Дина чувствует, что ей нужно двигаться к стене и найти Гришу.
Relationships: Grisha Jaeger/Dina Yeager | Dina Fritz
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Выполненное обещание

― Пациентка, новая пациентка! Где доктор? ― патрульный толкнул входную дверь и чудом не сбил с ног дежурную медсестру.

― Сдурел, вояка? ― та толкнула его в ответ и посильнее прижала к груди таз с окровавленной тканью из операционной. ― Как дала бы тебе по шее, да руки заняты. Чего орешь, желторотый, или вам Ханнес правила еще не рассказал?

Патрульный пристыженно поджал губы ― его ужасно, если не сказать хуже, раздражало, что каждый считал своим долгом ткнуть его носом в тот факт, что он только два месяца назад выпустился из кадетского училища. Даже эта тетка, не умеющая ничего, кроме как спирт со склада таскать, и та туда же!

― Ну, чего молчишь? Докладывай.

― Капитан приказал доставить к вам эту женщину и передать лично в руки доктору. Сказал, что срочно, ― в подтверждение своих слов он грубо подтолкнул вперед девушку в плаще, которую до этого держал под руку. ― Нашли в бедном квартале. В угол за ящиками забилась и бормотала не пойми что. Убежать еще пыталась, дура.

― Но-но, выражения-то выбирай, ― теперь уже медсестра поджала губы и придирчиво осмотрела прибывшую. Мокрый рваный плащ не по размеру, спутанные волосы, испуганный взгляд. Глаза прячет, руку правую придерживает будто сейчас отвалится, миловидная ― сбежавшая жена или работница улиц? На последнюю не похожа…

― Так где доктор?

― Дома спит. Я сегодня дежурю.

― Вы?

― А чего ты удивляешься, соколик? ― медсестра сделала шаг вперед, оттесняя парня от новой пациентки. ― Топай отсюда. И Ханнесу передай, чтоб таких неумех не присылал.

― Почему неумех-то?

― А потому. Ты мало того, что первой встречной о пациентке рассказываешь, так и о травмах ее не обмолвился. А вдруг ей срочная помощь нужна? А вдруг я ее бывшим хозяевам сдам?

― Я… Я сделал, как приказали, а остальное меня не касается. Разрешите идти?

― Шагай.

Когда за гарнизонным закрылась дверь, медсестра презрительно хмыкнула:

― Понабирают деревенщин. На женщин свысока смотрят и дальше своего носа ничего не видят. Тьфу! ― она снова окинула пациентку взглядом. ― Хоть слово скажи, что ли. На буйную ты не похожа, на дурную ― тоже. Скажи правду ― от мужа сбежала? Бил он тебя?

― Бил.

― О, она все-таки разговаривает. Ну, с этим тогда можно работать. Пошли. Сильно бил-то?

― Сильно, но не он. Он этого не видел.

― Вот трус-то. Но ничего-ничего, каждый кобель свое получит, ― медсестра смягчила тон. Ощупала руку пациентки и, не найдя никаких повреждений, кроме синяков и царапин, успокоилась. ― Зовут-то тебя как?

― Дина, ― девушка еще ниже опустила голову, то ли пряча глаза, то ли сдерживая слезы.

― Ну что ж, просто Дина, сегодня ты поспишь в тепле и поешь, а завтра думать будем. Полежишь, успокоишься, доктор тебя осмотрит. А потом… Ты полы-то мыть умеешь? ― Дина кивнула. ― Это хорошо. Если что-то серьезное, мы тебя подлатаем, но бесплатно и тайно здесь никто никого не держит. Если прятаться решишь, то, будь добра, поработай.

― Я здесь не задержусь, ― Дина остановилась и так пристально посмотрела на медсестру, что той стало не по себе. ― Я просто ищу одного человека, чтобы выполнить обещание.

― И что ты обещала?

― Искать его всегда.

― Понятно, ― после этих слов и улыбки, появившейся на губах Дины, медсестра немного усомнилась в ее адекватности. Проводила до недоукомплектованной палаты, постояла-послушала под дверью. 

***

Дина не спала. Просто не могла, и дело было совсем не в храпе соседок по общей палате. Совсем нет… Она просто не могла поверить, что всё это происходит на самом деле.

Всё было будто нереально: кровать, люди вокруг, странный говор и практически безрассудная вседозволенность, которой Дина не помнила даже во времена бытности в организации «Возрождение Элдии». А была ли эта организация на самом деле? Существовал ли этот другой мир, в котором у нее были семья, друзья, великая цель? Или же всё это оказалось лишь сном?

Дина уже сомневалась во всем, но почему-то хваталась за эти призрачные воспоминания, ведь по большому счету ничего другого у нее больше не осталось. Стерлась прошлая жизнь. Умерла.

Царапину на плече Дины промыли и перевязали, хоть этого и не требовалось. А медсестра придумала всю невероятную историю сама и с каждым часом дополняла ее новыми, всё более невероятными подробностями.

«Наверное, она не сильно любит мужчин, ― подумала Дина. ― Хотя что хорошего они сделали для меня?»

Внезапно ей стало так страшно и физически больно, так больно, как было раньше за месяц или два до того, как она… Как же назвать? Умерла?

Глупо было думать об этом, когда ты лежишь в теплой постели, не чувствуешь голода и боли. Но было еще что-то. Страх?

Дина снова прислушалась к себе, стараясь нащупать отголоски эмоций и воспоминаний, и с удивлением обнаружила, что это не ее ощущения. Конечно, она уже прочувствовала самые яркие эпизоды своей прошлой жизни: встречу с Гришей, «Возрождение Элдии», поступок Зика, а потом бесконечный страх, который не закончился, даже когда она полетела вниз с отвесной стены. Она вспомнила боль, с которой ее губы растянулись в широкой улыбке, вспомнила первый шаг в чужом теле. А потом была пустота и голод. Кажется, иногда ей снилось, что она пожирает кого-то, а потом довольная спит, стоя под звездным небом. С восходом солнца она снова отправлялась в путь. А затем…

Дина резко села на кровати, борясь с новым приступом страха. Ее бросило в пот, захотелось закричать так громко, чтобы проснулась вся округа. Живот скрутило, и Дина чудом успела зажать себе рот. Вкус желчи намертво приклеился к языку.

Это не ее страх. Не ее воспоминания об ужасе.

Воспоминания того мальчишки…

Земля под ногами, мелкие камешки, куча мыслей в голове, а потом резкий страх. Рывок. Точок. Боль. Мысль о семье. И всё.

Лязг челюстей принадлежал уже воспоминаниям Дины. 

Странно, но Дина не чувствовала вины, хотя раньше бы переживала. Может, всё дело было в том, что ее тело слишком долго жаждало крови и убийства, а может ― в форме детей? Дина сомневалась, что может сожалеть об убийстве человека в этой одежде, пусть даже такую же форму носил ее собственный сын.

Мысль о Зике неприятно ковырнула сердце. Как он мог так поступить? Что она сделала не так? Дина множество раз думала об этом в перерывах между пытками, но так и не нашла ответ. И от этого было еще больнее.

Но в тот момент, когда она выпрыгнула из-под земли и напала на четырех детей, Дина не думала ни о какой моральной составляющей. Ее одолевал голод и гнев. Дине понравился звук, с которым хрустнул позвоночник жертвы на ее зубах. Она даже была разочарована, что трое других убежали. Она же была так голодна.

Потом Дина обрадовалась, что дети убежали. Ее тело изменилось, стало более компактным, хищным и быстрым. Захотелось бежать так быстро, как никогда прежде. И она побежала: ветер завывал в ее отросших волосах, по губам бился рюкзак, застрявший в зубах ― Дина чувствовала себя свободной.

Это продолжалось, пока ее в первый раз не попытались съесть: Дина чудом отскочила от гиганта, выпрыгнувшего на нее будто из ниоткуда. Это было по-настоящему страшно, но что-то внутри заставило ее сделать ответный выпад. Когти легко пробили плоть, и противник осел на землю безвольной куклой. Второе убийство даже понравилось Дине. Больше она не сомневалась. Что-то внутри нее будто знало, куда ей бить и когда. Она просто слушала инстинкты.

Чем дольше она бежала, тем больше вокруг становилось гигантов. Ее уже не трогали так рьяно, чаще всего просто провожали тупыми голодными взглядами, а она всё бежала, пока не начала путаться в собственных лапах. Но даже когда остановилась, забралась на дерево и усилием воли приняла человеческий облик, Дина не лишилась желания двигаться вперед. Она не знала точно, где находится, не знала, сколько прошло времени с момента ее этапирования на Парадиз, понимала одно: ей нужно идти. Ее тянуло куда-то, а как только Дина закрывала глаза, она видела Гришу. Неужели он всё еще жив? Неужели она сможет его найти?

Было слишком много невероятных вопросов…

И Дина не могла найти на них ответы. Всё казалось таким глупым и страшным. Остался только бег и стена, которая становилась всё ближе с каждым часом. Перелезть через нее было так легко. Но пугало и другое. На карте, найденной в рюкзаке, который зацепился ей за клык, был отмечен точно такой же маршрут.

«Ничего-ничего, я скоро приду. Я найду тебя, Гриша, где бы ты ни был».

― Гриша, ― Дина проснулась от звука собственного голоса и от ощущения, что на нее кто-то смотрит. Вокруг было темно, соседки куда-то пропали. Впрочем, Дина быстро поняла, кто находится в комнате.

Из дальнего угла поблескивали стекла очков. Ей не было страшно.

― Дина, ― от этого чужого и одновременного столь родного голоса сердце подскочило куда-то к горлу. ― Это правда ты? Как это возможно?

Дина не ответила. Она долго смотрела на мужчину, наблюдала за бликами от газовой лампы, которую тот зажег, всматривалась в повзрослевшее лицо, а потом нервно засмеялась.

Гриша Йегер только понимающе кивнул. Ему было не до смеха.

***

― Хватит.

― Что именно «хватит»? Что я опять делаю не так?

― Ты молчишь.

Керосин догорел. Лампа погасла. Двое остались в темноте. Они так и не решились прикоснуться друг к другу.

Матрац прогнулся, и Дина неосознанно отодвинулась в сторону. Ее тело среагировало раньше, чем разум, и это заметили оба.

― Я не…

― Тебе не за что себя винить.

Заговорили одновременно. Смутились. Замолчали. Было слышно, как переговариваются на улице прохожие: Шиганшина проснулась и жила своей повседневной жизнью.

― Знаешь… Я рад, что тебя встретил. Не верю до сих пор, но рад. Увидел тебя в госпитале ― сразу приказал сюда перенести. Ты даже не проснулась, ― Гриша оставил попытки дотронуться до Дины, снял очки, потер глаза. По тому, как тряслись его плечи, Дина поняла, что он либо плачет, либо еле сдерживает себя. ― Я до сих пор в кошмарах вижу всё то, что произошло. Тебя, летящую вниз, остальных… Сплю, знаю, что это сон, прошлое, а проснуться не могу.

Он резко подался вперед и схватил ее за плечи, потряс. 

― Может, я и сейчас сплю? Тогда откуда ты здесь взялась? Ты же там, за стеной. Ходишь и ждешь каждого, кто выйдет за ворота! Или… Или это все-таки не ты?

Дина смотрела на родное постаревшее лицо и видела того же мужчину, в которого когда-то влюбилась без памяти, видела много знакомых черт, узнавала. Раньше такое поведение казалось ей силой, а сейчас…

― Ты совсем не изменился, ― она подалась вперед и положила голову на плечо мужа ― руки Гриша так и не отпустил. ― Я скучала. И я совсем не злюсь на тебя. За то… За то, что произошло со мной, со всеми нами. Ты ни в чем не виноват.

― Мы все виноваты… Если бы я не давил, Зик бы никогда так не поступил. И ребята тоже. Мы вели себя как последние дураки. Играли в революционеров, но ничего не делали. Не видели дальше своего носа, а воображали себя чуть ли не первородной Имир. Глупцы… Мы всё потеряли.

― Не всё. Мы живы. Я нашла тебя даже после смерти. Я съела какого-то мальчишку из числа марлийских прихвостней, а потом чутье привело меня сюда, к тебе. Я бежала вслепую, не знала, жив ты или нет. Я могла только надеяться, ведь рядом с тобой был Филин. Молчи-молчи, я всегда знала, как он выглядит и где служит ― он же привел меня в «Возрождение». Я сердцем чувствовала, что он тебя не оставит.

― А то, что он всё «Возрождение» уничтожит, когда мы станем ему не нужны, ты тоже сердцем чувствовала?

― Не знала, но он выбрал тебя. Это ли не доказательство, что мы на правильном пути? ― Дина начинала злиться. ― Мы ведь столько мечтали, что кто-то доберется до острова и заберет силу Прародителя. А теперь мы здесь. Вместе.

― Дина, я… ― она не дала ему возразить, приложив палец к губам.

― Не говори ничего. Не порть. Я все-таки нашла тебя. Неужели я не заслуживаю награды?

Дина поцеловала его первой.

***

― Раньше ты была куда скромнее, ― Гриша застегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, поправил очки. 

Возбуждение и волнение от встречи постепенно схлынуло, а нега от близости не принесла облегчения. День, не предвещавший ничего необычного, становился всё страннее и страннее.

― Раньше я не ценила жизнь. А теперь… Теперь всё по-другому, ― Дина, противореча своим смелым словам, стыдливо прикрыла наготу. Ей было неловко за такое поведение. А еще настораживала некоторая скованность Гриши. ― Всё в порядке?

― Нет, не в порядке. У меня чувство, будто сейчас произойдет что-то ужасное, ― Гриша сжал ладонь Дины, нежно поцеловал кончики ее пальцев. ― Ты вернулась с того света, марлийские солдаты на подходе к первой стене, а мы целуемся в темноте, как подростки. Это… Это очень опасно.

«А еще я женат, Дина. Давно и на другой. И она хорошая. Подарила мне сына. Я не знаю, как сказать тебе об этом. С ними я был счастлив».

Дина молча изучала Гришу взглядом и никак не могла отделаться от ощущения, что он чего-то не договаривает.

― Сколько, говоришь, прошло времени?

― Я не говорил, ― Гриша помолчал, считая в уме, а потом бросил это дело. Пара дополнительных дней и часов роли не играли. ― Тринадцать лет без месяца и нескольких дней. Не так уж много мне осталось.

― Дорогой, ― Дина обняла мужа, поцеловала в щеку. ― Это ужасно. Может, мы найдем какой-нибудь выход. Вдруг нам поможет королевская семья? Они должны знать, как продлить жизнь носителю гиганта. Возможно, они скажут, как вытравить из нас это проклятие?

― Не скажут. Я нашел настоящую королевскую семью, лечил ее приближенных. Поверь мне, это очень закрытый клан, который не пускает чужаков. Им нет дела ни до своей страны, ни до мира вокруг острова. Они настолько трусливы, что внушили всем, будто никакого другого мира и нет! За стенами только гиганты, а жизнь есть только в кольцах и больше нигде. Есть, конечно, те, кто не верит: разведчики и просто энтузиасты ― но их деятельность строго контролируют. У королей специалисты для любого поручения имеются. И они не щадят никого, ― Гриша помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. ― Дина, я такого узнал, пока здесь находился, что марлийцы мне кажутся милыми людьми. Тут убивают только за желание посмотреть за стену.

― Да как ты смеешь говорить такие вещи! Марлийцы уничтожают наш народ, они превратили нас в рабов! Они не заслуживают ни одного доброго слова и должны сдохнуть! Все они должны сдохнуть! А ты… Ты говоришь такое… Что же ты здесь видел?

Говоря это, Дина раскраснелась. На ее глазах выступили слезы, кулаки сжались в бессильной злобе. Она не хотела верить, что ее Гриша, узнав столько, перестал действовать. Почему он так изменился? Почему забыл обо всех целях и мечтах?

― Многое видел… Здесь такие же звери, нелюди в правительстве. Им сломать человека ― пустяк и игра. Они пытками развлекаются.

― Но мы же попробуем хоть что-то сделать?

Гриша молчал какое-то время, а потом снова поцеловал руку первой жены.

― Мы попытаемся. Двух людей из-за стены послушают с большей вероятностью, чем одного, ― в глубине души Гриша понимал, что это глупая маловероятная затея, но внезапное явление Дины с того света что-то в нем изменило. На мгновение он снова почувствовал себя молодым предводителем, за которым готовы были идти десятки людей. Мимолетное полузабытое чувство опьянило, но ненадолго. ― Я улажу все дела, сделаю пропуск для тебя. Сможем выехать после двух. Отдыхай.

Он поцеловал Дину на прощание, приказал медсестре не беспокоить пациентку, а сам направился домой: к Карле, Эрену и Микасе. 

Поцелуй в щеку второй жены вышел смазанным, разговор ― довольно рассеянным. Гриша никак не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться на происходящем. Даже когда Карла пожаловалась на поведение Эрена, Гриша не смог ответить ничего вразумительного. Пробормотал, что серьезно поговорит с сыном, когда вернется, показал ключ, который много лет носил на шее, и поспешил в свой кабинет. Нужно было перепроверить сохранность одной книги из подвала.

***

― Вот, надень это. Надеюсь, я размером не слишком ошибся? ― Гриша протянул Дине сверток с вещами. Чтобы не вызвать подозрений, пришлось сказать торговцу, что новая одежда для жены. Вот только у Дины и Карлы были разные пропорции.

― Немного не село в плечах, и юбка коротковата, ― Дина повертелась перед зеркалом. ― То, что юбка только на пять пальцев ниже колена, считается здесь не слишком вульгарным?

― В самый раз. Садись уже в повозку. Там тебя никто не увидит.

― Как скажешь…

Они выехали, когда часы на башне пробили три часа. Гриша сразу направил лошадей к воротам, кивнул знакомому гарнизонному, и тот, удивленный присутствием незнакомой женщины в компании Йегера, быстро выписал пропуск. А затем была дорога, вьющаяся среди деревень, природа и прекрасное голубое небо.

Дина и не видела такой красоты, живя в гетто. Хотелось лечь на крышу повозки и смотреть на облака. Наслаждаться, забыв обо всем на свете. А потом был закат, первые звезды, еще одна стена, новый город. Дина позволила себе положить голову на плечо Гриши, почувствовала себя счастливой. Но вместе с тем ей становилось страшно от того, что может произойти.

«Я прогнала тех марлийских прихвостней. Они не вернуться. Убегут».

Не убежали. Весть о том, что стена Мария пробита, догнала их на подступах к месту назначения.

***

Храм догорал за их спинами. От взрыва у Дины заложило уши, осколком распороло спину, но рана уже затягивалась. Сила гиганта хранила свою обладательницу.

Гриши нигде не было видно. Он остался там, в разрушенной базе последних наследников короля Фрица: Дина к таковым себя уже не причисляла. Сказал, что пойдет поговорить, вел себя странно: Дина слышала, как он бормочет себе под нос, видела, как он плачет. Он явно был не в себе и меньше всего походил на человека, который беспокоился о друзьях.

Когда Гриша сказал, что пойдет один, Дина не стала возражать. Возможно, зря.

― Эй, люди! На помощь! ― какой-то мужчина вылез чуть ли не из-под земли. Его одежда была порвана и окровавлена, в глазах плясало безумие, рот перекосился от ужаса. Он практически полз по земле, трясся от страха, плакал. Дина даже испытала некоторую гордость ― нетрудно было догадаться, что Гриша стал причиной такого состояния незнакомца. Захотелось завершить начатое: Дина столько раз представляла, как ее мучители будут так же ползать по земле. Жаль, что Гриша не оставил ей полноценного оружия. Только нож.

― Ты, стоять! ― схватить мужчину оказалось очень легко, поставить эту тушу на ноги ― значительно сложнее. 

Он сопротивлялся, пытался сбить Дину с ног, чтобы навалиться сверху, но Дина оказалась быстрее.

― Ты за всё заплатишь, ― она почувствовала такой прилив сил и ярости, когда приставила нож к человеческому горлу. ― Заплатишь за то, что твои предки бросили нас помирать под гнетом марлийцев. Хоть кто-нибудь из вас подумал о нас?

― О чем вы? Бегите! Там гигант!

― Да ну? ― Дина уже не слушала. Что-то изменилось в ней, будто какая-то часть ее души, спавшая чуть ли не с рождения, пробудилась и теперь диктовала свои условия. И главным условием было убийство. Но ее остановили.

― Нет, Дина, нет! Так нельзя.

Потомок Фрица взвизгнул и тут же отполз в сторону. Дина рванулась вперед, желая его задеть, но Гриша не дал. Позволил недобитому противнику уйти и долго смотрел, как тот убегает. Вот только Дина этот акт доброй воли не оценила.

― Зачем?

― Остановись! Просто пойми, это не выход.

― Глупо говорить такое, когда позади тебя руины. И что-то я не видела, чтобы из здания кто-то еще выходил. Ну, договорился с королями? Помогли они тебе?

― Это была твоя идея. А я всё снова испортил, ― Гриша опустил голову. ― Дина, я забрал Основателя у предыдущего носителя. Убил целую семью в угоду… ему. Я не хотел…

― Ты поэтому отпустил этого? ― Дина смягчилась. ― И что теперь… Мы же ничего не знаем об этом гиганте. Что мы будем делать?

«Я знаю, что, если ты его получишь, мир утонет в крови. Я вижу это, Дина. И не могу этого допустить. Тебе ведь уже нравится убивать».

― Мы ― ничего. Я попробую всё исправить. Захват Основателя ― не выход. В Марли я просто не дошел до этой истины, но теперь точно знаю, что так поступать нельзя, ― Гриша опустил голову, борясь с эмоциями. Прошептал еле слышно: 

― Я тебе врал. Мне осталось жить неделю. И я женат на другой и был счастлив в браке. У нас замечательный сын, Эрен. Он очень целеустремленный, мечтает стать разведчиком, чтобы увидеть мир за стенами. Я верю, что у него всё получится.

― Что? ― Дина сделала шаг вперед, потом остановилась как вкопанная. Гриша направил на нее пистолет.

― Нет, Дина. Здесь наши пути расходятся. Стена Мария пробита, скоро в каждом кольце будет много беженцев. Придумай убедительную легенду. Ты легко сможешь затеряться в толпе. Прощай, Дина.

Больше Гриша не оборачивался. Шагнул вперед, к повозке, замешкался, бросил на землю кошелек с деньгами и ушел навсегда.

Дине оставалось только смотреть ему вслед.

Она была в темноте одна. Теперь окончательно.


End file.
